This invention relates to a machine tool head for supporting a spindle for rotation about its own axis. The spindle is adapted to be rotated by a motor and usually carries a cutting tool such as a milling cutter for removing material from a workpiece.
The invention more specifically relates to a head which is adapted to support the spindle for swiveling or nutation about the point of intersection of two mutually inclined axes so as to enable the spindle and the cutting tool to be tilted to various positions and to be moved in various paths. In this way, the cutting tool can be positioned and moved to work at different angles and/or to form relatively complex shapes on the workpiece.
A machine tool with a nutating head is disclosed in Mello U.S. Pat. No. 3,823,644. In the Mello head, a first rotary slide is supported to rotate about a first axis and supports a second rotary slide adapted to rotate about a second axis which is inclined relative to the first axis. By selectively rotating the two slides about their respective axes, the spindle can be tilted to different positions and moved in different paths.